Thral
Thral Alderson "The Lark of Alderest" Overview Thral – Son of Alder, and bestowed with near superhuman abilities, Thral was carved from the rubble and ruins of the city of Dorsay—a land torn asunder by the malicious hands of Count Halifax. As a misguided war built upon the labor of his father and the lies of Halifax threatened to drown the people of Dorsay, Thral unearthed the Count’s conspiracy, lead a revolution to dethrone him and ascended to the rank of Count. With a new legacy intact for generations to come, Thral lead his city until the next threat appears. Rise To Fame Thral was born the son of Alder, a reputable man with a penchant for leadership and utter strength. The stature of their family was more revered for their brawn over their bounty, and thus—though Thral would grow to show near superhuman physical skill abilities—they were still entrenched and kept under the will of their Count, Lord Basker Halifax. Lord Basker Halifax reigned as Count over the city of Dorsay and the county of Ghest. But his greed had sharper fangs than his wit, and he wanted nothing more than to trade the flesh and bone of his people to erect a greater legacy than his predecessors left him. One day, as he peered from his castle at the mountains, he wondered what lands and foes lay beyond that could be brought under his reign. Halifax called upon all the able-bodied men of Ghest to traipse across the torrid mountain terrain and into the valley to live within the walls of Dorsay. They were to build even greater walls and defenses of biblical might—and unbeknownst to them—prepare for an eventual onslaught of war. Alder’s magnificent strength lead the droves of men around him to erect the Dorsay walls fast and tall. With broken limbs and severed toes, Thral watched his father trounce the behemoth of labor thrown upon him from up high. And all the while, as he grew into his own physical prowess, the walls got taller, and the citizens grew weaker. Time taken away from livestock, trade and innovation had left the people of Dorsay hungry and poor. But Halifax was only beginning his reign of terror. Halifax sent mercenaries deep into the mountains to find leagues of bandits to ransack Dorsay and put fear into the hearts of its people. Before long, the idea of war against all outsiders and those beyond Ghest was not only embraced, but fueled by fury. Late at night, upon the eve of war, a swarm of bandits broke into Alder’s house—threatening the lives of his family, and most importantly, his son Thral. Alder brought the bandits to their knees, but not without suffering atrocious injuries. Wanting to honor his father and carry on, Thral stepped forward to take his place in the war. Though Alder had been long revered as a leader, Thral’s abilities between the battlefield and bloodshed strategy earned him the name of Lark. His exuberant spirit, zealous fervor and endless stamina stood as an emblem of battle for all of Dorsay. Through their pursuits beyond the city walls of Dorsay, Thral and his battalions of men encountered rows of foes, but through brute strength and back crushing belligerence, Thral turned a blind eye to what he knew was slaughter and conquered the lands. He was, in fact, so effective, that they found deep within the surrounding cities, none other than some of the very bandits that had been hired by Halifax to attack Dorsay. Thral’s heart was torn in two. He was brought to his knees in shame, imagining his father’s pain from years of servitude to Halifax, only to nearly be slain by his indifference. It was time to turn back, and murder the serpent that lay at the top of the castle. One by one, Thral spoke the truth to hundreds upon hundreds of weary and hungry men who were then revitalized by thought of revenge. They stormed the castle of Dorsay, Alder fighting by Thral’s side. But Halifax was paranoid, prepared, and saw this coming—and Alder, weakened by the bandits, succumbed to Halifax’s sword and died. Thral watched Alder’s final moments wither away, and was not about to let his father die in vain. He raised his sword and climbed the castle walls, overcame countless disciples of the Count and castle guards—to find Halifax in his chambers, and plunged his sword into the traitor’s malicious heart. It was a revenge not in anger and murder, but vengeance through public execution. Thral would not give Halifax an easy escape. He would have to stand before those whom he had wronged one last time before his dying breath. The city of Dorsay brought down the walls, and echoed a sigh of relief. Thral and his family were given the surname Lark. Ghest was renamed Pevensie, and Dorsay was renamed Alderest. The prosperity of the future was now certain. Thral had achieved greatness, and ascended to the rank of Count.